Right Where We Are
by shamy4ever
Summary: A milestone.


To celebrate a milestone.. Here's to our beloved Shamy and my Big Bang peeps!

Song: Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran.

Summary:

I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways.

Maybe it's part of a plan.

Sheldon/Amy

TBBT

He sat, his arms folded across his chest staring at the blank board in front of him. It was past six and his friends had already gone home but he refused to do so.

After what had happened this morning he refused to face her again. He couldn't believe he had said those things. He couldn't believe she hadn't said _anything_.

It was disconcerting, everything had happened so fast and he hadn't time to think about the words until after he had said them and even then he wasn't sure what was happening.

TBBT

She had also taken off for work not long after he had left. Her mind elsewhere she sat at the desk, some boiling tubes around her and the laptop in front of her.

She hoped he would call and apologise. She knew him though and that was enough to tell her that the great Dr Sheldon Cooper would not be contacting her anytime soon.

She sighed and wondered whether all this time had been worth it. The pain, the frustration, the rejection.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would have changed if she hadn't gone to that coffee shop and met him.

She also wondered if he thought the same and on those dark days she thought about how much better off he could have been without her.

Her inner romantic teenager hoped he would put all her doubts to rest but it's not him and so she would end up chastising herself, she knows what he's like she said, it's not fair to expect more or anything different.

TBBT

He had left the university at a little past seven and found himself walking aimlessly, his messenger bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

He was thinking about how complicated and mysterious relationships always turned out to be even when planned meticulously.

It wasn't to say that he didn't want to be in a relationship with Amy but to be perfectly honest he hadn't expected to feel like he does or to need her so desperately.

Just a touch of a hand made him feel better than he had ever expected to feel and that was the most mystifying thing of all. If he felt like this about her then how on earth did things get so out of hand?

How is it that at almost nine in the night he was still walking aimlessly, a soft drizzle beginning to fall on him.

TBBT

She sat in the car. The soft drizzle had turned into a thunderstorm and she didn't feel like straining her eyes so she pulled over.

Looking around she spotted a small coffee shop right next to where she had parked the car. Grabbing her bag and placing it over her head, she opened the door and ran into the small coffee shop, the aroma relaxing her instantly.

As she looked around, her hair slightly wet from the rain, she immediately recognised where she was and almost broke down there and then.

It wasn't until the waitress asked if she was alright that she realised she hadn't moved. After a quick nod she moved to the counter and did her best to keep the tears from falling.

"Hello ma'am, can I help?" the young lady behind the counter greeted, her brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail.

Amy nodded, "I would like a strawberry Quik please,"

The server smiled at her and nodded, "Of course,"

TBBT

After running a few blocks in the rain, he saw a cafe in the distance and headed towards it.

Stepping in it he shook from the cold water that had now seeped into his clothes.

That wasn't nearly as cold as he felt after realising where he was.

"Sir, are you alright?"

He looked over at the young girl behind the counter and gulped.

"Yes," he lied.

She smiled, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Sheldon nodded, moving towards the counter, "Tepid water, please,"

TBBT

She sat next to the table she had shared with Sheldon, taking small sips from the glass and wishing he was with her and that they were at home, drinking tea or playing Counterfactuals.

Shaking her head she took out her phone and looked at the time, 9:13pm.

She pressed on the phone icon and scrolled to his name.

TBBT

He was handed the water as his phone began to ring. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw her face pop up on his screen.

She looked over as she heard the coincidental ring and it felt as if she had all air knocked out of her.

"Sheldon?"

He heard her voice behind him and quickly turned as if his life depended on it.

"Amy," he breathed, almost in relief.

They stared at each other for a while as if they expected the other to disappear if they weren't careful.

He walked slowly towards her, glass of water in hand and placed it next to her strawberry Quik.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He thought for a while and looked at her, "Looking for you,"

She looked down and breathed deeply as if she couldn't believe that this was happening.

He extended his hand for hers as she looked up and stood.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she buried herself into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Amy looked up, he moved a hand to her cheek.

"Sheldon," she began, "I can't..."

He looked at her with fear as she continued, "I can't live without you,"

He smiled that same lopsided smile she loved.

"I love you too," he added.

She grinned at him, "I love you,"

Standing on her toes she gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "Amy, that was not sufficient,"

He leaned down and kissed her with all his might, a kiss that almost brought Amy to her knees.

TBBT

They sat on the chairs opposite each other as he saw the glass of the pink drink.

"Strawberry Quik?" he asked.

Amy blushed, "Tepid water?"

He grinned, "I remember your order,"

"Of course you do," she smiled, "You have an eidetic memory,"

After a small silence she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to change, all that you are is all I'll ever need,"

He looked over at the girl behind the counter, wiping the coffee machines.

"Did you know that coffee is the most popular drink worldwide with around two billion cups consumed each day?"

He looked back at her and she smiled, "I didn't,"

He nodded, "Although I don't understand why people insist on passively consuming drugs,"

Taking a sip of the Quik she nodded, "Did you know that falling in love has neurological effects similar to those of cocaine?"

Sheldon looked surprised, "I didn't,"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "It would explain everything,"

His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"That you can't get enough of me," she took a coy sip of the Quik, emptying the glass.

He nodded, "Indeed it would,"

TBBT

As they closed the bedroom door behind them, she kissed him passionately.

His hands on her waist pulling her towards him. They moved to the bed and he began to unbutton her cardigan.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes. For a while they stared at each other.

"I will love you forever," she hugged him tightly.

Taking a deep breath of her dandruff shampoo, he nestled his face on her shoulder.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Amy," he pulled away, "I never expected to find someone so similar to me, I think it's the first time I see you as a part of me,"

"I understand,"

He smiled, "Thank you," he almost whispered, "You've always understood_me,"_

_But, baby, now_

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

"Even with all the mistakes I make—,"

She cut him off, "I love everything about you, every quirk and I want to be with you holding your hand as we both learn about the world and make mistakes,"

_Forever._

_TBBT_

_When we started watching The Big Bang Theory, whether season 1 or season 8, we were captivated by the characters, but in my case, I was captivated by Sheldon, the immovable object, and all the strict routines that were followed without changing the smallest detail. But as time passed, Amy, the unstoppable force, was introduced into his life and in turn ours. The quirky teenager in an adult's body who was only just discovering life. Patience, frustration, patience, rejection, patience. She did what nobody else truly did and understood him. She saw him for what he was and she was happy with him, she wanted him to develop, not change, and so this paid off._

_It took four years but he knows and admits the value she adds to his life. Sheldon and Amy (or Shamy, Pasadena's favourite power couple) love each other! To my fellow Shamy shippers, as we are only just recovering and are bringing down our elevated legs, let's just take a moment to truly understand what this means. Sheldon loves Amy! The immovable object has moved! And we witnessed every step of the way! _

So here's to Sheldon and Amy, all Shamy shippers and most of all The Big Bang Theory, a show that has shown us the reality of what it means to love unconditionally, sacrifice your wants for that special person and most of all that when love is pure and simple, it will crumble the toughest walls and move the biggest mountains.


End file.
